


Always

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Draco always came back, usually hung over, black circles under his eyes if he'd been away the whole night. Harry wondered why Draco never glamoured them away, it was an easy enough spell, but then again, Harry didn't bother hiding his either. 

Draco always came back, and even if it was past breakfast, they returned to their bedroom and stripped as if getting ready for bed. Harry curled behind Draco and pressed his face into blond hair. Draco twined their fingers over his stomach, and they breathed, just breathed. 

Draco always came back, but it never stopped the tightening of Harry's chest as he wondered if this was going to be the time, the exception, the end of them, finally. It took the warmth of Draco's skin to calm his heart, the press of narrow hips against his own, the squeeze of his hand that took away his fears and said, _I'm here_.

Draco always came back, but it never stopped Harry from whispering, "Don't leave again."


End file.
